Reanimation
Reanimation is American rock band Linkin Park's first remix album, released on July 30, 2002, seeing their whole debut album Hybrid Theory as well as the b-sides "High Voltage" and "My December" remixed by various hip hop and rock artists, such as Aaron Lewis of Staind and Styles of Beyond's DJ Cheapshot. In the case of "Pushing Me Away" (known as "P5hng Me A*wy"), a whole new chorus and post-chorus section were written. It is produced by Mike Shinoda and mixed by Mark "Spike" Stent. Editions Reanimation's standard edition came in a digipak case with 20 tracks. A Japanese edition had the twenty-first track, Buy Myself. Also released for this album was a DVD-A version with surround sound and music videos for "Pts.OF.Athrty", "FRGT/10", and "Kyur4 Th Ich". Linkin Park Underground 1.0 members received the DVD-A edition for free as a Christmas gift. A test release of a DualDisc version was sold in Boston and Seattle only. This edition contained the album on one side of the disc and special content on the other. It never progressed beyond the test run and thus the DualDisc edition is difficult to obtain. Live Some of the material on Reanimation found its way into Linkin Park's live shows, as attested by the presence on Live in Texas of "P5hng Me A*wy," which had been played during the band's touring from the summer 2003 through the winter of 2004. The bridge from "1Stp Klosr" and the instrumental portion of "Wth>You" have been played during performances of "One Step Closer" and "With You" from 2003 to 2006. For some shows, Jonathan Davis went on stage to perform the bridge of "1Stp Klosr" while the band performed the original "One Step Closer". "Pts.OF.Athrty" was used as an intro to "Points of Authority" for Linkin Park's summer touring in 2004. "FRGT/10" was played once in 2005, during a Music for Relief benefit show with Chali 2na, where Jurassic 5 was also present. In addition, the intro to "KRWLNG" has often served as the intro to "Crawling" during live performances in 2004, while a shortened version was used in 2003 and as the intro of the band's Live 8 set. In winter 2008, the "KRWLNG" intro made its return to the show. Starting at Projekt Revolution 2008, Shinoda started incorporating the first verse of "Hands Held High" over the instrumental, which started after the verse was performed acapella at a show on June 29, 2008 at the National Bowl in England, which can be seen on the band's second live album, Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes. Hands Held High would remain over the "KRWLING" intro through 2009. Occasionally, the first verse would be performed acapella with the second verse performed over the instrumental. "Enth E ND" was played live but not under Linkin Park, it was played under Fort Minor (Mike Shinoda's side project), Chester Bennington came out and sang his part on the song. This was the first time a song from Linkin Park was debut under a other band, but it was played with two of Linkin Park band members (Shinoda and Bennington). Reception Reanimation helped the many underground hip hop artists that it featured reach a larger audience, as well as changing the nature of the work so significantly (restructuring songs, adding or substantially changing verses, and adding several guest artists) that it could be considered an entirely new album. Reviewer Stephen Thomas Erlewine (of Allmusic) considered the album "a welcome step in the right direction," and he praised Reanimation for attempting to break new ground. Linkin Park have also stated that this album could be considered both a remix and studio album. Metacritic gave the album an average score of 60. However, the album reached a peak position of #2 on the Billboard 200 and stayed on the list for 33 straight weeks. It sold 270,000 copies in its debut week. In popular culture At the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics, British ice dancers Sinead and John Kerr skated to "KRWLING". In 2011, magician Dynamo walked across the Thames River. This was shown during his TV show Dynamo: Magician Impossible while the song "KRWLING" played over it. Track Listing Japanese edition bonus track iTunes edition bonus tracks Singles * "Pts.Of.Athrty" Promotional Singles * "Enth E ND" * "FRGT/10" * "P5hng Me A*wy" * "MyYou" * DJ Cheapshot (Styles of Beyond) - interpretation on "Ppr:Kut" * Jubacca (Vin Skully) - interpretation on "Ppr:Kut" * Rasco - rap vocals on "Ppr:Kut" * Planet Asia - rap vocals on "Ppr:Kut" * Josh Kouzomis - interpretation on "Rnw@y" * E.Moss - interpretation on "Rnw@y" * Phoenix Orion - rap vocals on "Rnw@y" * Mickey Petralia - additional production on "Rnw@y"; keyboards, programming, producer, interpretation on "My